All Those Nights
by queeenb
Summary: An All-Human Edward and Bella love story based on the song "All Those Nights" by Chase Coy. No summary because I don't wanna give anything away.
1. Beginning

**A/N: I highly suggest you read these lyrics before reading this story. It captures the essence better and I think you'll get where this is going.**

---

One more year, and I'll be heading out on my own  
Leaving friends and the place that I call home  
I don't wanna go  
I just need to know that I can come back  
I need to know, I only need to know that  
You'll be here when I come back home

Cause I don't wanna miss  
A single autumn evening here with you like this  
I don't wanna miss

All those nights we danced by the moonlight  
Conversations bout nothin' till midnight  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises  
Over you and me, darling

One more year, we'd better make the best of this one  
You just can't beat the weather here in autumn  
Please stay close to me  
I just need to know you're gonna call me  
I need to know that everything will all be  
Okay, while I'm away

Cause I don't wanna miss  
A single autumn evening here with you like this  
I don't wanna miss

All those nights we danced by the moonlight  
Conversations bout nothin' till midnight  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises  
Over you and me, darling

All those nights we danced by the moonlight  
Conversations bout nothin' till midnight  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises  
Over you and me, darling  
Over you and me, darling  
Over you and me, darling

**A/N: Okay, now, enjoy the story :) !**

**xoxo, B.**


	2. Acquired Taste

A/N: I think you'll really enjoy this. Its going to be my best story yet. Not to be conceited or anything…Review, please. Its appreciated. I love you all.

---

In high school, I never dated anyone. I always only had my eye on one person: Edward Cullen. Of course, throughout high school we never had any classes together, and never really any real reason to talk. Until the second semester of senior year, that is. Not only was it the only class I ever had with him but he sat right in front of me. Our teacher, Mr. Banner, had given us seating charts on the first day. No other teachers gave us seating charts, because it was senior year, for Pete's sake. I mean, it's our very _last_ year together. We should be able to sit wherever we want. So, because of Mr. Banner's strict seating rules, I always despised him. I had him for creative writing the first semester, to which Edward was not in. But this semester was poetry, and you could only imagine my surprised but excited face when Edward walked in with all his glory.

You see, despite the major attraction and crush I'd always had for him, he always came off as a major jerk. Every time one of my friends, especially Angela Weber, would be getting made fun of by the jocks, Edward always seemed to be in the middle of it all. One time he made my friend Jessica Stanley—before she became "Miss Popular" with Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali—believe that he had the biggest crush on her. He continuously led her on until one day Mike Newton, while smacking her ass, told her that Edward was just trying to "get some". She ran into the bathroom crying and I consoled her. Ironic enough, Mike is now her boyfriend.

Despite my group of friends, I'd never gotten made fun of. It was because ever since the fourth grade I've been best friends with Alice Brandon, president of student council, head cheerleader, and not to mention the best dressed fashionista in the school. Freshman year she started dating offensive line backer Jasper Whitlock, one of Edward's closest friends.

Alice and I had always wanted to move to New York City and get an apartment together, and we promised that into our college years that we will. I wanted to go to school majoring in writing and journalism, while Alice wanted to major in either fashion or psychology.

So anyways, in class, Edward had a face that read "I really don't want to be here". But honestly, I didn't either. For one, those poetry classes were filled with emotional, psychotic weirdos whose nicknames were "Razorblade". And for two, I'm not much for poetry than I am for story writing. I don't like being required to write heartfelt poetry on a certain subject; I'd rather just pick whatever I wanted. But this class was one of two writing classes offered, and I wanted to take as many as possible before college.

A couple weeks went by, me and Edward being the quietest in the classroom, because we didn't know anybody. He didn't associate himself with those kind of people, and I never really did either, but not for the same reasons. I was more shy, and was kind of afraid to become close with someone like that. The people in that class were normally quiet in any other class, like the required electives, but since there were so many of them outnumbering us normal people, they, for once, were not quiet.

One day Mr. Banner said: "Class, today you will write all of your feelings on the seasons using sensory imagery. I trust that these will be heartfelt."

I snorted quietly and mumbled an "Oh, _please_."

Edward obviously heard me, because he chuckled and flashed me a _breathtaking_ crooked grin. I blushed furiously.

Slowly and slowly, me and Edward began to bond. In any partner projects, we'd pair up. Well, we most certainly didn't want to get stuck with "Razorblade" or "Scary Sherrie".

One day I wrote a haiku about New York City when Mr. Banner instructed us to write a poem about something we are passionate about.

Well, technically, they didn't have to be haikus. He just required four lines with sentences that were syllables of 5 or 7. But in no particular order like a haiku.

Okay, so this is what I wrote:

_Skyscrapers circle the sky_

_People swarm the streets_

_The night is lit up_

_The harbor is glistening_

_Park in the heart of it all,_

_And has captured mine._

Turns out that we had to switch our poems with a partner. After he read it, he smiled the same crooked grin. "New York City?" he guessed.

"Yep."

"I'm going to move there after high school. You ever been there?" Edward asked.

My eyes widened. "I want to go there after high school too!" I exclaimed. His face looked amused at my excitement and I blushed in return.

"And uh, no…I haven't um, been there. I just dream," I added.

"Ah, I see," he said, handing me his poem.

_Like sweet candy to my ears,_

_My own brand of heroin._

_The one thing that never leaves,_

_Never lets me down._

_Music is what I live for._

"This," I said, handing his poem back to him, "is…" Then, I started blushing again and was at a loss of words. It was just all too surprising that he would write something like that. And it seems so sad too; I didn't realize Edward had that kind of side to him.

"Um, thanks," Edward said sheepishly, detecting my loss of words.

"So music, huh?'

"Yeah. I play piano. And guitar. I'm majoring for music. NYU's got a great film program, also. I'm not sure which I'm going to do."

"I think you should do music," I blurted.

He smiled at my eagerness. "You think so?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, you seem quite passionate about it. And if its something you really want to do, I think you should do it."

Edward nodded, "You know, you're right. I may take up on that." His hand mindlessly grazed mine in a reassuring pat, and I felt electricity shoot through my body. It sounds weird, like he has some weird superpower, but it was just the effect he had on me. I was simply surprised at his simple gesture.

"So, you play anything?" Edward asked me.

"Nope. I just listen."

"Ah, I love listening too. I never leave the house without my ipod. What kind of music do you like?"

"Mainly acoustic."

"Favorite song?"

"All Those Nights by Chase Coy."

"You have good taste."

"What about you?"

He leaned forward. Chills shot through me as I felt his breath by my ear.

"You see, Bella, I have acquired taste. You may have noticed," he said, pulling away from me. He winked at me, giving me a dazzling grin.

I sensed that there was a lot more to that statement than what I got out of it.

The bell interrupted anything that was happening at that moment and everyone dashed out of class, eager for the next class, which was our last class of the school day.

"Later, Bella," Edward said, waving slightly.

Then he disappeared into the hallway. I sat there astonished. How the hell can someone have such an effect on me? All he said was "Later, Bella." Oh, but the way he said it…

The whole rest of the day was consumed with thoughts of Edward, as were my dreams.

**A/N: Review, loves.**

**xoxo, B.**


	3. Passionate

**A/N: Reeeeview, loves ! :)**

---

The next day, I rushed to class and sat in my seat. I never thought that a class with Mr. Banner would be my favorite. Not that it had anything to do with the teacher, just a certain classmate.

Edward walked in looking completely and utterly gorgeous, as always. He didn't even have to _try_. He always looked perfect. Naturally.

He smiled at me and casually slouched in his seat in front of me.

"Hey, Bella," he said, smiling wide. I could feel his cool breath on me.

"Hey," I choked out.

Then, Mr. Banner began his lesson on Shakespearean soliloquies and applying them to your own poems.

All I could do was stare at the back of Edward. Sure, it wasn't as deliciously pleasant as the front of him. But at least this way he wouldn't catch my staring.

I looked at his messy, bronze, sex god hair wanted so desperately to run my fingers through it.

Then, near the end of class, Mr. Banner said that we have the rest of the class—ten minutes—to talk amongst ourselves.

Edward swiftly turned around in his seat.

"I'm rude."

I laughed at his words. He was, but never towards me or anything. "Why do you say that?"

"I never asked you what you're passionate about yesterday. I just rambled on about myself."

"The bell rang, Edward," I told him, amused.

"Yes, but I really want to know."

I blushed and let my hair shield my face. Looking through my eyelashes, I spoke. "Writing."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. I want to become a novelist."

"That's interesting. You should show me some of your work sometime…I mean, if you wouldn't mind."

I swallowed hard. "No one has ever read my writing before."

"Not true. I have."

"I mean, not a stupid assignment for class. The real stuff…"

"Those count, though. They're too good not to."

"Well, I mean…its not my best work or anything."

"I'm sure. But wow, if _that's _not your best work, then I can't wait to see the 'real stuff'. Seriously, Bella. Your writing is…intoxicating."

"Intoxicating? No I mean…I'm not that great…" I said, honestly.

He put his hand on mine. I wonder if he knows that it storms like Forks in my body when he does that.

"Don't doubt yourself. You are _too _good."

"Um, thanks, but…"

"No, Bella."

I blushed, desperately wanting to change the subject. "So. Why poetry?"

His face contorted. "Well, I mean, I write my own songs. And…poetry helps. Its kind of the same, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

He smiled at me. The bell rang and I sighed to myself.

"Goodbye, Bella. See ya around."

"Yes, you will."

Ohmyfreakinggosh. Did I really just say that? How desperate that must have made me look.

He smiled even wider. "I'm glad."

**A/N: Review, and stay tuned ;)**

**xoxo, B.**


	4. Those Brown Eyes

A/N: I want to let you know that along with this story, all of the poems in it are written by me. Unless it is said differently. So any written by Edward or Bella is by me. And Steph Meyer owns these characters.

---

The next two weeks went smoothly. It became a habit for Edward to ask me everyday if my favorite song was still "All Those Nights". I told him yes every time.

Also, Edward was _always _on my mind. More than ever. But my heart was crushed every time I seen him with his girlfriend, Tanya Denali. I may not have mentioned it, but yeah, they've been dating for about three months now. Every time I seen them together, though, they were arguing. She seems like such a…bitch.

This time, when I walked into class, Edward was already in his seat. Weird, I usually arrive before him. His face lit up when he seen me. It was usually this way when he got into fights with Tanya. It was almost as if I made him feel better when she made him feel bad. But I didn't even realize what mess I was probably getting myself into.

"Hey, Bella. How's your day been?"

"Eh, okay. Too boring. I can't wait to get out of here already. I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of all the rain, too. Have you seen it outside?"

He chuckled. "Unfortunately. I feel bad for all of the freshman who have to walk home."

"Yeah, me too. I just want to graduate already."

"You won't miss it?"

"Well, not really. I'll be here anyway."

"Wait—I thought you were going to New York City?"

"Um, well my dad Charlie can't really afford for me to go there. Tuition and rent is pretty pricey."

"Oh. Yeah, well my dad's a doctor. As much as he'd rather me go into medical, he's still going to support me no matter what."

"That's nice."

"What does your father think of your dreams?"

"He really doesn't care either way. He's just going to miss me once I actually do move out."

"Ah, I see."

For a little while Mr. Banner talked about rhyme schemes. But then in the middle of class he said: "I am assigning a poem incorporating colors. It will be due when you walk into class tomorrow."

The class nodded and I went to writing about the colors of the ocean. It always fascinated me.

By the end of class Edward turned to me.

"You finish?"

"Um, not yet. You?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure. But you can't read it until you get home, okay? And no peeking next class either."

"Okaaay," I said, confused.

The bell rang and I ran to my next class. I was planning on cheating and reading it in the next class, but I didn't. I told him that I agreed that I wouldn't read it until I got home, so that is what I did. I was almost tempted a couple times, because I was so bored in my Finance class—I know, what a way to end a day—but I didn't.

I walked into the door.

"Hey, Bells. I ordered a pizza today," Charlie told me.

"Cool. I didn't really feel like cooking today either. I'll eat in a bit. I'm not hungry."

"Kay," Charlie said, absorbed in the television set by now.

I ran up to my room and set my books on the table. I unfolded his poem and started to read it.

_The trees of Autumn may draw me in,_

_but nothing like the allure of those brown eyes._

_Filled with innocence instead of sin,_

_Makes my body fill with longing sighs._

_Her voice comforts me,_

_her simple movements cause my heart to groan._

_I want her to be mine so badly._

_But nothing can postpone,_

_this moment because_

_I know that she is reading_

_what I've been thinking for months,_

_with those brown eyes._

**A/N: So, what do you think? :)**

**Review.**

**xoxo, B.**


	5. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not

A/N: This story is so addicting for me to write :)

**Kay, enjoy. And review.**

---

My heart stopped at those words. "Those brown eyes".

I can't believe he likes me.

I reread the line over again: "I want her to be mine so badly".

Over. And over. And over.

I was so happy. Words can't even describe.

His freaking girlfriend has the most beautiful blue eyes and all he can think about is _my _boring brown ones. He seizes to amaze me. But its okay, because I think about his green ones quite frequently myself.

Frequently? More like constantly.

I went to sleep and the next day at school I wanted to go by so fast. But much to my dismay, it was the slowest school day yet.

What was I going to say to him anyway?

Then it dawned on me.

How could I be so stupid to _actually _believe he liked me for a second? This is all one big joke to him. Like the beginning of sophomore year when he told Jessica Stanley that he liked her and led her on for a good amount of time, only to laugh about it with his buddies. I cannot believe this. I thought Edward and I had some sort of friendship. I can't believe he would pull this on me.

I walked into class and there he was, sitting in his seat, anxiously waiting my entrance. He's probably dying of laughter on the inside.

I didn't look at him. I just looked past him. Luckily, we didn't have time to speak because Mr. Banner came in to begin his lesson right off the bat. But halfway into his talk about cliché patterns in figurative language Edward passed me a note. I opened it and in very nice handwriting it read: _So, do you have a critique on my poem?_

_Um yeah it was good. _Is what I wrote back.

He wrote back: _Ok. So…?_

I sighed. He obviously wanted me to say "oh I like you too" and written proof on a note so he could show all of his buddies and laugh about it.

So I just wrote: _Who's brown eyes were you talking about._

Instantly he wrote back: _Yours. Bella…I like you._

The pit of my stomach twisted with fury and I didn't know what to say. I mean, if it _is _true and I denied him, well then…that would just suck. Because I really do like him. But if its not true and I say I like you too then well…you know.

_You have a girlfriend._

I was pretty content so I passed it to him. That's safe enough.

_I know. But lately you are all I think about. I can't help it. Sorry._

Sorry? What the heck does he have to be sorry for? I still didn't want to say anything revealing, because who knows?

_Don't be. Tanya is so pretty though…and I'm just…not._

Ugh, now I sound like one of those chicks fishing for compliments. But I'm really not. I really do not think that I am even close to being prettier than Tanya Denali. Or pretty, period.

_Tanya is pretty. But you are beautiful. _

I blinked twice. Someone pinch me. This cannot be real. Did the boy I've been crushing on since he moved here in the 9th grade just tell me that I'm beautiful?

_Thank you. But still…I don't want to cause any problems between you two._

I saw him sigh in disappointment as he read my response.

_You won't. Because as far as I'm concerned things are going to be over with her soon enough. She's nothing but a bitch._

If Edward really were to like me than I wouldn't give a crap whether he hurt Tanya in the process of me being able to be with Edward. But I do give a crap if I flirt with her boyfriend when he's just playing a trick on me. Then she'll give me hell _and _I got nothing out of it.

_Look. I am going to be honest with you. I thought we were friends and if you are just trying to lead me on for the fun of it then you know what? I don't want anything to do with you._

Whoa. I can't believe I just wrote that.

_Bella I promise you that I am not leading you on. I never put my feelings on the line like this. But its okay, I understand. You don't like me back. Can we still be friends though?_

Oh man. I feel like an ass. I really honestly believe that he truly likes me. I just have this…feeling. I mean, after all, he went through the trouble of making a poem about me. That's got to count for something.

_I just didn't want to put my feelings on the line if you were just leading me on. But I do like you. A lot._

I saw him shift in his seat when he read it. I knew that that right there just made him very happy.

And then the bell rang. But he gave me a hug goodbye. And it was the best hug I'd ever received. It was warm, comforting and just…amazing. The way he hugged me, it was like he never wanted to let me go. And I never wanted him to.

A/N: I know, short chap, but this story is going to be long, trust me. Just wait and see. You won't expect what's to come in this story I'll tell you that! :)

**Reviews please!**

**xoxo, B.**


	6. Momentary Bliss

That night I went home and was in a daze. A happy daze. Charlie left a note on the table letting me know that it's the big catch of the season and he's going to be fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater for the weekend. I was disappointed. Who am I going to talk to in order to pass the time by when I can't see Edward? Well, sure I could call Alice, but she's busy with Jasper. And Angela's busy with Ben.

I wish I had Edward's number…he could come over right now.

But he has a girlfriend. To whom he's probably busy with.

What have I gotten myself into?

Come ten o'clock I put my earphones in and listened to my ipod. I turned it on All Those Nights, and it reminded me of Edward. I don't know why, because I'd listened to this before I met him, but we always talk about it.

Chase Coy's voice is captivating, but I wonder what Edward's sounds like. I bet you its ten times better.

I almost drifted off to sleep as All Those Nights was on repeat, but then over the music I heard a clanging against my window. I looked and it was Edward. He was sitting on the tree.

He climbed a tree to get to me. How Rapunzel. Or…maybe not.

I opened the window. "Edward…how…"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he stated simply, shrugging. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Asked Jasper. You know, cause he drops Alice off here sometimes."

"Yeah…um, so, why don't you come in my room? Its kind of chilly out there."

"Tell me about it. Especially for it being autumn. It's usually never this cold at night."

I smiled and sat on my bed. He stood there awkwardly.

"Come sit." I said, patting the spot next to me.

We sat in silence for a little bit.

"So…" I said, kind of wondering what exactly he was doing here. I mean, he does have a girlfriend. Shouldn't he be hanging out with her?

"What were you listening to? I saw you had your ipod on."

I blushed. Would it be weird if I said the truth? Would he think that is all I listen to? Because its really not. But lately…it is.

"All Those Nights." I mumbled.

"You really like that song don't you?"

I hid behind my hair. "It reminds me of you."

He tucked my hair behind my ear to get a better look at me.

"It does?"

"Yeah…I mean, ever since we talk about it a lot…it just does…"

He rubbed my forearm in reassuring circles. "Well, then. It's our song."

"Huh?"

"It can be our song."

"Oh. Okay."

I didn't really know what to say and it was silent for a second. But then, he pulled me into his arms in a hug.

I giggled at his sudden move, taking me by surprise.

He let me go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I've just been wanting to do that more since the end of class…"

I was going to speak, but then I just hugged him again. "Me too."

We talked about little things for the rest of the night, like my mother Renee. He even explained the sophomore year Jessica situation. He told me that he was really immature and influenced by his actions. He was still kind of the new kid, only being there for the second semester of freshman year, so he just wanted to fit in. He told me that he told Mike that he wasn't going to do it anymore, and Mike got mad and decided to tell Jessica. He wished he'd never done it. It was just a bunch of childish crap in the past. I didn't really care. Nothing could change my opinion of him.

It was midnight and after talking about random nothingness for about two hours he decided to call it a night.

He hugged me again. While doing so, he rested his head at the nape of my neck, and nuzzled my hair. "I don't want to go."

"Well, my dad's gone. You can stay if you'd like."

He sighed. "Esme will freak if I'm not home by curfew."

I giggled. "_You _have a curfew?"

"Yeah. Why? Don't you?"

"I mean, yeah. But I didn't think boys had curfews all too much. Especially football players. And at this age…aren't you like eighteen yet?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I am. But I follow Esme's rules. Don't want to leave her worrying or anything."

Of course he's such a respectful gentleman towards his mother. I mean, everything else about him is perfect.

Then, his phone beeped. And he sighed. "Speak of the devil. It's a voicemail from Esme. Guess that's my cue to come home."

I hugged him again. "I don't want you to go either."

He pulled away and sadly nodded his head. He looked so sad, I knew my feelings were mirrored. Then, he leant down to kiss me on the cheek, and lingered longer than I expected. "Goodnight, Bella. I hope you have sweet dreams," he whispered into my ear. Once again, chills went down my spine.

"Night, Edward."

And like that, all of my momentary bliss was gone.

**A/N: Btw, I included Harry Clearwater. I didn't want him to die in the books :(**

**Review, pleeeeease.**

**xoxo, B.**


	7. You Belong With Me

A/N: Hope you like this one. Most of this story will be just Edward/Bella. But I know you all love Alice and Emmett moments so I'll try to include them as much as I can. Peaceloveandreviews ! :)

---

The next day I wanted to stay home just in case Edward may stop by again. I mean, why wouldn't he? He didn't want to leave at all last night. But who knows. Guys can be so hot and cold anyways. I don't want him to think I have no life. Plus, our kitchen was in some desperate need for some food. So I decided to drive up to Port Angeles to get some groceries. There was a small little mart in Forks, but I didn't like their selection. Plus, they make you pay for these big, bulky and crappy brown bags. Who pays for bags? I am not that lazy. But I am cheap.

I hooked my ipod up to the old truck I had and reluctantly passed Chase Coy. I went to Taylor Swift. Because I really couldn't listen to All Those Nights again. It would make me turn right around and await Edward's possible return to my house.

I was driving so the first song of hers to come on was You Belong With Me. My favorite, goodie.

It kind of reminded me of Edward too. More of my situation with Edward.

You're on the phone

_With your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day that you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

You belong with me

I strummed my fingers along the steering wheel and listened along. But of course, all of my thoughts were about Edward. I could listen to a song about body odor and it would remind me of him. Not that he has body odor. I would just be thinking about his perfectly chiseled body, and his heavenly sweet odor. And not that there would be any songs on my ipod about body odor. But I wonder if there is any songs about body odor…

Yes! My thoughts were not about Edward for point two seconds! That's an accomplishment. Truly.

About two hours of heavy traffic, idiotic drivers, road rage, and rush hours later, I pulled up into the Port Angeles Marketplace.

And then about an hour of price comparing, deli sampling, line waiting, and grocery loading later, I pulled out of the Port Angeles Marketplace.

I don't really think it was worth it. But whatever.

Then, finally, I was home. And it was seven o'clock. I was beat. Terribly, terribly exhausted. And tired.

Maybe Edward can wake me up…

Ugh, what am I doing? For one, he has a girlfriend. For two, I don't even know if he is going to show up. For three…I am way too tired to think of a three right now.

So, I made my way to bed, but I left my window open. It was a little chilly, but I don't care. I had a blanket to snuggle up with. And hopefully Edward soon, if he comes.

I didn't put my ipod on like I usually do, because the wind in the trees were making calming sounds. And I wanted to be able to wake up if Edward does come.

Next thing I knew, I was awaken by a thump. Edward was in my room.

But I looked and it wasn't anyone. It was just the neighbors across the street slamming their car door shut. Damn, they could be so loud.

"Did that wake you?"

I looked across my room. It was Edward, sitting down. I would have found this a tad creepy, but I did leave my window open. I bet he was just waiting for me to wake up.

Then, he puts his hands up. "You caught me. I was going to leave. But…you looked so peaceful. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

I blushed. I must've looked a mess. My hair was always such a mess even from a twenty minute nap. And then I looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty.

"Um, yeah. It used to drive Renee crazy. Did I, um…say anything?"

He chuckled. "You said my name. And then you said 'you belong with me'."

"Oh." I said, blushing so badly. He must think I am naturally red.

"I love that I can make you blush that way, Bella," he said, as if reading my mind.

Then, he started walking towards me, and I gulped in.

"I have something to, uh, tell you," he said.

I nodded my head and pulled my knees up to my chest as he sat down across from me, putting his head on the wall from the way my bed was positioned against it.

"I broke up with Tanya."

My heart started thumping so loudly, I was sure he heard it.

"Oh…are you okay? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine. And really, I don't care how she is. Bitch deserves it how she's treated me. She told me she can do better anyways."

I inched towards him, releasing my death grip on my legs.

"That's impossible." I said.

Simple words and I knew that he could tell how I felt about him clearly.

"No, Bella. I believe her."

I entwined my fingers with his, and pulled him towards me on the bed. "There is no one out there better."

I don't know where my sudden confidence came from, but my blush didn't go into hiding or anything, it was still there.

He turned his head towards mine, and looked into my eyes. We weren't very far apart. "Are you sure about that one?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

He sighed. "Bella, maybe I'm not as good of a person as you see me."

"Don't say that, Edward. Just because you hang out with jerks doesn't mean you are one."

"I…I guess so. I just—I don't know."

I kissed his cheek quickly, and I became embarrassed of my actions. His cheek just looked so…kissable.

He smiled and took his hand and rested it gently behind my head. He started to pull me closer to him, and then his lips touched mine. He went to pull away, but I kissed him harder this time. He crushed me against him and we stayed like that for the longest time.

Thunder crashed and I jolted up. He chuckled. "Damn, I better get going," he said, looking at the time. Midnight. Once again.

"Stay," I said, breathlessly.

He looked at me. "Fuck it, I'm not going anywhere. Let me close this window, though. It's starting to rain."

Once he closed it, he looked at me, and his face looked like he was unsure of what to do.

"Would it be wrong if I were to ask to sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

I smiled, relieved that he wasn't having second thoughts about leaving.

"I'd like that."

Then, he pulled me into his arms, and started singing All Those Nights.

His voice was so velvety, and beautiful. It was better than Chase Coy's. Ten times better. If only he could record that song, I'd listen to it all the time. Even more than I do now. I wonder if he would play it for me, guitar and all.

I drifted off into a nice sleep that night. Best sleep I have ever had. Because I was right where I belonged, and he was right where he belonged, in each other's arms.

A/N: Review my little lovesick birds! :)

**xoxo, B.**


	8. Get It In Writing

The rest of the weekend went by so fast. I spent most of it with Edward. We continued our conversations until midnight, when he had to leave. Saturday was the only day that he stayed the night. I understood though. I would definitely not want to risk getting in trouble if it was Charlie or Renee.

School on Monday was going to be so much different. I don't know what me and Edward are…I mean, things aren't official or anything, but it still is weird now that we both…kissed and spent the night together and stuff.

But we haven't got real intimate or anything. We haven't even open mouthed kissed yet. So I don't think that things will be too different today at school. And I don't think that he would want to hold my hand in the hallways or anything, because Tanya would see and they just broke up. She would probably call me a bunch of vile names, especially a skanky rebound at the very least. Honestly, I didn't care. One more month and I'll be out of here for good. Well, I wouldn't have to see Tanya everyday. And that's what counts.

Monday morning came. I dressed up a little bit. Okay, maybe it really wasn't "dressing up" but for me, it was. My tee shirt was tighter fitting and my jeans were tight also. I only owned Converse but then I remembered one of the presents that I had gotten from Renee the last Christmas: American Eagle brown loafers. They were really cute though; dressy yet casual. If that makes any sense at all.

Edward and I had agreed that he will now pick me up in the morning, because it would save a lot of money. He was so considerate, but I felt like some sort of charity case. But he insisted he was doing it more for him than for me, because he wants me to have enough money so come college time, I'll be able to go to New York City and we will be in the same area. But still, I didn't believe him. Edward was so selfless, and I know that he was just trying to make me feel better.

I opened the door as Edward knocked on it. I was glad that Charlie had already left for work, because he'd probably shoot twenty questions at me like he does at criminal interrogations. I could only imagine what he'd think about a boy giving me a ride to school out of the blue.

Edward was smiling his crooked grin, looking dashing. His hair looked more tame, which made me sulk on the inside. I wonder if he knows that I prefer it messier, because it seems to me like he tamed it to impress _me_. Sure, I probably come off as a girl who prefers 'em a little cleaner cut, but his hair is _such _an acception. Actually, the word acception is an understatement.

"Hey," he said after looking me up and down with pleasure.

"Hey yourself," I said playfully, bumping my hip into his. Who knew that I could be such a flirt?

When drove to school in his car, he held my hand. That had to signify _something_…right?

But he abruptly let it go and wished me good luck in all of my classes today and that he'd see me later. Was he like, ashamed of me? God, that would suck.

I was stopped in the hallway by Alice, little pixie stick herself. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Um…at home?"

"So, what? No call? No text? No anything?"

"Sorry, Al. I've been busy I guess."

Her eyes widened. "Busy doing what?"

"Nothing special," I shrugged.

"If its nothing special, then surely, you would have called me," Alice observed. Damn, she was good. "Spill."

Ah, Alice. Always the eager beaver that will never let anything go.

"I just…spent the weekend in La Push."

"Ooo, with that cute Jacob kid?"

"Alice," I warned.

"What?" she said with a pouted lip.

"I've told you before, we're just friends."

"Well…what do you expect me to expect? Usually when you are with him you are bored and you call me. So, what were you two doing that kept you so preoccupied?" Alice asked. She really knew me well. I guess spending almost every day together since the fourth grade does that to you.

"Okay, okay. I wasn't in La Push."

She gasped. "Bella, how ever would you lie to your dear best friend like that?" She said, pretending to be hurt. I opened my mouth to reply, but the bell rang and I knew that I had to get to class before my teacher noticed I was late.

"You _will _tell me," I heard her say as I walked away.

---

Finally, sixth period came and my insides were ecstatic. I walked in and Edward was already there. Too bad we couldn't even talk because Mr. Banner was eager to start. But, note passing never fails to succeed in his class. And I found myself reading these words in Edward's beautiful handwriting: _Hey beautiful. I want you to go home and rest up today. I have somewhere to take you tonight._

Oh, man. Did he expect us to…do anything? Nah, he wouldn't. Not too soon, right? I mean we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Oh my God, that sounded so second grade.

_Where?_

I could feel his smirk, that's how well I'd gotten to know his responses by now.

_Can't tell you. It's a surprise._

I groaned at this, and his shoulders moved up and down from chuckling. Mr. Banner looked at us and we acted nonchalant. Then he looked away again; its so easy to get anything past Mr. Banner.

_I hate surprises._

Instantly, he wrote back. And his handwriting was messy with eagerness.

_If you don't like this one, I give you permission to sue me._

I giggled to myself, and scribbled back: _Just so you know, I won't forget that._

The last thing he wrote before the bell rang was: _You have it in writing._

I looked up after reading it, and he was gone. Oh, doesn't he think he's funny? I know his plan. Make me longing to see him before tonight with no hug, no kiss, no anything goodbye.

_Well. _I told myself. _At least I have it in writing._

**A/N: Review. Thank youuu ! **

**xoxo, B.**


End file.
